Heavily Broken
by bassdrummer
Summary: Lucas first meets Brooke when she's drunk. As time passes by they start to understand each other more and start liking each other. Peyton is still in the story and Lucas still falls for her. Brucas
1. Chapter 1

"Oh you don't know Brooke, Lucas. Really, tutoring this girl might not be a good idea and besides, your grades aren't doing that well anyways."

"Yeah but I promised I'd help." Lucas smiled at Haley as she curled her lips. They walked through Nathan's beach house as the music roared over the place. It was definitely a party that he knew how to throw and Haley dragged Lucas across the room.

"Well, okay, but, I'm warning you. You should know something about her. Brooke Davis, well she's a..." As Haley was about to finish, Brooke stumbled on her and laughed.

"Tutor Girl! Hey," she shouted in a loud pitched voice as she slurred her voice. "So are you gonna tutor me or what? I mean, my grades need to get up or my parents are gonna ground me although like, that's gonna happen. And then they went on about how I'm not gonna get a new car but please, they don't talk to me anyways right? Right. And so I..." And she passed out on the couch.

"Party Animal. Yeah, Brooke Davis is wild."

Lucas laughed at the brunette sprawled out on the sofa. "Do you want me to bring her home? You know what, I will bring her home. Second thoughts, I'll leave the tutoring to you. I think that I'll just stick with being her escort." Haley screamed loudly as Brooke puked all over her jeans and Lucas started laughing again as he put his arm around Brooke's shoulder and helped her out.

He gently put her in the front seat of his car and looked at her face for a second. It had seemed so perfect that he didn't even wanna handle with it.

As he heard the last tune play on the stereo, Brooke started stirring from her sleep, the blue and white glittery "R" was still painted on her face.

"You're Lucas," she laughed and closed her eyes again. "Aren't you meant to be at practise? It's 4.00 in the afternoon."

Lucas gave her a weird look.

"I'm sure it is. So, are you gonna tell me where you live? Or do you want me to work that out for myself then?

Brooke pointed her hand to the left direction as Lucas pulled up to a large mansion. His mouth was wide open; this was some house she had there. He got out of the car and helped Brooke out as she stumbled up her driveway, Lucas' arm still around her shoulder.

"Thank you." And collapsed on the pavement. Lucas stared in awe as she snapped out of it helping Brooke up.

"Is there like, a key in your bag or something?"

Brooke snatched her bag from Lucas and grabbed a key out of it, she got up and brushed her knees getting more sober.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I'll be going then. And good luck with the whole tutoring thing." Lucas gave her another look of concern, or lack of and started to walk away as Brooke spoke.

"Do you wanna come in?" Lucas turned around and tilted his head. He "un tilted" it as he saw her walking up to him, the wind blowing through her hair as she did so.

"Did I mention we had a hot tub?" Lucas gave her a half smile and looked away.

"Did I mention that there was a naked me in the hot tub?" Lucas smiled and laughed.

"Uuuhhh, no, but I did hear something about how drunk you get at this time of night which means I'll be going." Before Lucas started walking away he took one last look at her, in that that 3 seconds that he did, she kissed him gingerly on the cheek, just for 2 slow seconds. And he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey watch it you little rat ass!" Brooke looked up and smirked. "Oh Lucas. Didn't see you there."

"Right. So, I was asking if you knew where Peyton was."

Brooke titled her head. "I'm actually not sure. But hey, I was wondering, you took me home last night." Lucas nodded as he opened his locker and looked for something. "And the thing is, I think something dropped out of my purse that you might ha..." Before Brooke had finished Lucas pulled out a black lacy bra and dangled it in front of her face.

"This?" Brooke snatched it off of him and laughed.

"Why thank you. And by the way, Peyton's in the hall." Lucas gave her a look and left.

Lucas walked into the large basketball court and helped Peyton with her bag.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

Peyton smiled. "Hey Lucas; so I heard you were tutoring Brooke? Must be much fun right?"

Lucas laughed. "Actually, I promised Haley I would. And I'm not even sure if I'm gonna do it. In fact, I have to decide before school ends, whether I'm gonna turn up this afternoon or not."

Peyton smiled at him. "You know she's not that bad once you really get to know her." Lucas nodded and walked Peyton to her lesson.

He waited in the tutor room after school and sat with Nathan.

"Hey man, you might as well tutor me if Haley's late."

Lucas backed off. "No way am I tutoring you! I think that's more of a challenge than tutoring psycho Brooke."

Brooke walked in the room clearly unimpressed by his choice of words and slapped Lucas around the head. Nathan laughed.

"What was that for?"

Brooke smirked. "Psycho Brooke isn't as dumb as you think she is."

Lucas rubbed his head as she got out her English books and the Romeo and Juliet play. "Okay, so where do we begin?"

"How about you set me as your homework and do me on your desk?" Nathan, once again laughed at her smart remark as Lucas went a bit red.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over and done with."

Brooke pretended to frown. "Damn. I thought my idea was better."

As Haley and Nathan left the room, Brooke yawned as she lay her head on her desk in defeat.

"I'm done for. Can we finish this here. It's like 6.00. I'm supposed to be at the mall!" Lucas laughed and helped her get up.

"So, read this," Lucas said as he handed Brooke a Steinbeck book.

"Oh joy." As he handed it to her their hands touched and her eyes shot up staring at his. "Right. Sorry." But instead of putting the book in her bag, she dropped it and Lucas put his hand at the bridge of her neck where it led up to her cheek and leaned in. She closed her eyes and their lips were just inches apart as he...

"Hey Lucas." The lights switched on and both bodies jumped. "I was just looking for you. Hey Brooke. So are you coming home or what?"

And that was the thing. Lucas couldn't make up his mind. He had seemed to have this fatal connection with Peyton that lead him to this completely different world he could stay in for his life.

And Brooke was this cheery girl that he could be himself with, but she was different when she was herself. Outside, she looked like a really bitchy girl who didn't seem to care and only cared about one night stands; inside, she was a caring, kind person who wasn't so tough sometimes, where people had the power to bring her down at times.


End file.
